So Sorry
by Kaiser Greedy
Summary: In which Mob learns that saying sorry and granting forgiveness can be an rather tricky process.
1. Bikes

**AN: Hello everyone, I know, another story huh? Yeah, I really should be focusing on finishing on others, but this one has been on my mind for quite some time now and I thought if it be best if I started now to avoid losing the concept entirety.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **Update AN: Nothing much has change here, just a couple of re-edited sentences, fixed some grammar mistakes and removed some awkward wording within the overall story.**

 **As of the time of this writing, chapter three shall be remove until I get a better sense of where exactly I want to take this story**

 **Special thank to GooLord** **and Nikita Yuana for taking the time to pointing out my horrid grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bikes**

* * *

His parents were never the type to grant him or Ritsu any expense presents out of the blue, mostly because they couldn't really afford buying some random fanny gifts at whim and they prefer waiting for an special occasion to actually give them something nice.

However, for some odd reason, after the week after the whole fiasco regarding Reigen and Shoudou on wide television, they decided that it was time for eldest son to get a new bike.

[ **In truth, it was originally going to be an gift for Ritsu, but… the seat proved to be an little too small for him to ride the bike properly** …]

It was brand new model that had a nice coat of blue paint, the wheels and brakes were in top quality and came with both an comfortable seat and functioning headlights, allowing its user to travel safely during the day and night. It was perfect fit for any middle-schooler to have during the school year.

Yet, despite that, Mob couldn't find himself getting excited over his new gift.

It wasn't that he was ungrateful for this wonderful gift, no, the problem laid in the fact that was no real need for him to even own an bicycle in the first place as most of the places that he visited throughout the week, his school and his master's office, were usually an 10-20 minutes walk from where he lived…

[ **Plus, it would kind of defeat the purpose of the running exercise that he had been performing with the Body Improvement Club for an nearly half an year…** ]

Still through… a gift was a gift, and not to use it would be disrespectful act towards his family. So, with that in mind, Mob decide to go out riding on his new bike towards his Master's office within the city on an bright Sunday morning.

The ride there only took an couple of minutes, much faster than he had initially expected, in fact he arrived five minutes earlier than usual.

Looking back on it now, if he had just arrived an bit later that day, he probably would save himself an great of stress and worry in the days to come.

* * *

" _Oh_ … _Nobody here."_ Mob noted as his eyes carefully looked around the empty small office, " _Is Teacher running late?"_

The room hadn't change much from the last time he visited (which was two days ago…), everything appeared to be in order. The plants looked fine, there were an couple of business papers that was on Reigen's desk and the posters remained the same spot as always (although why anyone would disturb those particular objects is best left to one's imagination...)

The young boy couldn't help but give an small sigh of relief as he briefly took an seat on of the couches reserved for clients. When he had arrived, he had noticed that an pair of keys was hanging on the doorknob, an obvious sign that his master had once again left his office wide open to all sort of intruders,

 _"_ _Teacher really do need to be more careful with keeping the door shut."_

 ** _Knock, Knock, Knock_**

Surprised at the unexpected noise, it took Mob a moment to realize that there was someone knocking on the door.

" _Oh, a client_ …" Without any sense of hesitation, he quickly went on to open the office's small door.

"Yo."

He couldn't help but feel a bit surprise upon at the person that was standing the other side of the door Usually the clients that came to visit Reigen were typically older than him, the youngest that he could recall was the pair of high schoolers that hired them to go uncover at their school.

However, the boy that was standing in front of him looked around his age, although his impressive tall height gave off the false impression that he was in high school. He was wearing an light colored brown school uniform that Mob quickly recognized belonging to one of the private schools located within the city.

"Hello." Mob said an friendly voice, "Would you like to come inside for an cup of coffle? (" _Do we have any coffee left?")."_

"No." The boy responded quickly, his face gave off an expression of someone who clearly wanted to be anywhere else but here, "Not to be rude, but this place where this Reagan fellow works at, right?"

"Who?"

"You know, the guy who cause an earthquake on live T.V. a few week ago?"

"Oh! ( _He mispronounced Teacher's name …"),_ Master Reigen, yes, this is the Spirits and Such Consultation-

"Yea, yea, yea, I saw the sign outside" The boy interrupted in an impatient tone, "Is he here?"

"Ah…no, Teacher's running an bit late today."

"Well that sucks." The boy placed his right hand on top of his head to pull back his slick blond hair, "I really can't wait that long… you're his assistant, yeah?"

"His student."

"Whatever, just tell your boss that I would like to hire to him to resolve some haunting that been happening at my school. If he's interested, then just drop by at the entrance of Yamato Academy tomorrow and we can work out the details from there." He gave Mob an piece of paper that held the location of the school the boy had mentioned, ( _It's actually not too far from here_ …)

"Ok… are you sure you don't you want to wait an bit for Teacher to come and-"

"No, I got better things to do." With that said, the boy went on his way out, leaving the young esper utterly alone in the office.

" _That was rather quick…he didn't even tell me his name."_

He paced around an bit, looking for anything that he could help organized, but there nothing to fix. So, with nothing else to do, the young esper took an seat once more and waited.

...And would continue waiting for nearly half an hour until he received a phone call from his missing teacher,

"Yo, Mob! About today…"

* * *

"Are you serious?" The blond-hair boy couldn't help but give a look of utter disbelief at Mob, "The guy's sick?"

[ **For those who are unaware, this young fellow is named Kuki Hara, a second-year student at Yamato Academy. Until the end of this tale, he shall never bother make the effort of introducing himself to our young protagonist.]**

"Hmmm." Mob nodded his head towards his companion, "He wasn't feeling well yesterday, so he decided to take the week off to recover and-"

"Than what the hell are you even doing here?"

"Ah, Teacher thought that it would be best if I was the one who handles this case."

"Ah for crying out loud…" The tall boy took a few steps back away from Mob and began muttering angrily to himself, "Jeez, the guy doesn't even bother showing up and has the balls to send over his scarp overs…"

"Good grief, talk about ungrateful brats, wouldn't you say partner?"

Unsurprised, Mob turned to see an floating green blob hovering next to him, wearing an expression of mild amusement, "

Before Mob could even respond, Hara spoke up once more, "Hey kid( _"Kid?")_ , you said that you were the guy's assistant, right? You've watched how the guy works and how he disposes of the ghosts, right?"

"Yes." Mob nodded his head while he could hear Dimple snickering in the background, "I've been working with Teacher for about five years now."

"That's not half bad, but …" Hara muttered before taking an deep breath, "Alright listen, for the past two months or so, there been some strange stuff happening here at my school. Objects suddenly vanishing out of nowhere, people feeling that they are being watched in the bathroom, and some of staff here swore that they have hear someone singing in the theatre during midnight and when they go check who's on stage, there's no one on there."

"A bit cliché, but that sounds like a typical haunting." Dimple noted with a hint of dullness in his voice, disappointed with the client's rather dull description of the case, "Shouldn't be anything too difficult for us to handle."

"Alright then, shall we head inside?" Mob asked politely, to which Hara shook his head,

"Ah no. the teachers here are good at recognising student's faces and my friends would probably laugh at us( **me** ) for bringing someone like you to banish an ghost in broad daylight."

"Oh."

"Why you don't drop by tonight and see if you can have solved this by then, eh?" Once again, without even uttering a single goodbye, Hara headed back inside the school building, leaving the pair

"God, what a prick." Dimple muttered quietly, "Well there nothing much that we can do to change this brat's attitude at this point, so what ours's next step?"

"I'm not sure." The young esper admitted, His eyes keep staring down at the ground below him, "He doesn't want us to come in right now, but… I don't think I can come back during the night…"

"( _Ah yes, the wonders of being fourteen.)_ True, but-" The spirit couldn't help but give off an wide devious smirk, "I don't think those same rules apply to me, eh?"

"Are you sure, Dimple?" The boy gave the spirit an look of concern towards his companion which Dimple couldn't help but feel amused by this sight,

 _"_ Yeah, I should be fine."

"…Are you sure?"

"…Honestly, I'm not sure if I should find your lack of faith disturbing or disappointing by this point. "The evil spirit muttered, "Getting back on topic, judging from the brat's description, it's likely that this is just some small fry weirdo who's getting off their kicks by scaring these spoil brats. It shouldn't take me more an hour to find the creep."

"Alright then…take care Dimple."

He watched as the green spirit entered the large grey building that stood him ahead of him, a small part of him wondered if his companion would truly be alright, before shaking off that silly thought.

Despite his fragile form, Dimple was still an dangerous evil spirt who could put an hell of fight (if given the right circumstances of course…"

" _He'll be alright_."

After walking round an bit, Mob made his way back towards the back entrance of the school, where stood the only rake that students could park their bikes. It didn't take him long to locate his own bright blue bike, so as he took off the lock that held the bike towards the rake, his mind briefly wondered towards the building.

On surface, Yamato Academy was nothing special to look at, it looked like any other typical middle school that one could find within the area and its' students certainly didn't behave any differently from their fellow peers from the city.

The only thing that actually stood out in the mind of the young esper, was the fact that the school ran one hour longer than his own.

" _Is it because it's in an different district of the city or-"_

"Kageyama?"

The voice had spoken so quietly that for a brief moment, Mob wondered if he had just imagined someone call out his name.

Yet, despite this reasonable doubt, he chose to turn around and see who had called out his name,

"Hel-"

The moment he saw her face, the words immediately die out in his mouth, every part of his body froze. The only thing he could do was simply stare at her.

"I-I can't believe it, its' really is you-"

" _It's so quiet…Why it is so quiet? That not how its' suppose to be…"_

"I'm sorry, but do you remember me?"

" _Yes, yes I do_."

Perhaps taking his silence as answer or maybe because she remembered how expressionless he could be at times, she went on to introduce herself, giving off an strain smile as if she was afraid that that he was about to run off if she made herself look friendly,

"It's me, Minori Asagiri… so how have you been, Kageyama?"

 ** _50%_**


	2. Laugh

**AN: Well, would you look at that…another chapter…**

 **But seriously, thank you all for taking the time read to this short fic, I'm glad that to see that some people are finding some enjoyment from these strange ideas of mine.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy.**

 **Update AN: Nothing much has change here, just a couple of re-edited sentences, fixed some grammar mistakes and removed some awkward wording within the overall story.**

 **As of the time of this writing, chapter three shall be remove until I get a better sense of where exactly I want to take this story**

 **Special thank to GooLord** **and Nikita Yuana for taking the time to point out my horrid grammar mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Laugh**

* * *

"Fine."

That was the answer that Mob gave her, his voice could barely whisper the words out,

"I've been fine."

It was probably one of the bluntest lies that he ever had told in his short little life.

Fortunately (or unfortunately), Minori didn't happen to catch this obvious lie of his and went on speaking as if everything was indeed alright,

"Oh, that good to hear, that's really good…ummm-" Her voice began stuttering, her eyes now shifting back and forward from him to the pavement.

"I, ummmmm-"

" _She's nervous."_ The young esper dimly noted, although his mind was already beginning to shift elsewhere. As if to keep his own anxieties from popping up, his eyes quickly examined the girl's own appearance…

Judging from where she stood, he could tell that Minori still was around his's own height (which was rather surprising considering that most people were taller than him, even his own little brother stood an few inches taller than him…) and her light blonde hair still only reached towards her broad shoulders.

She was wearing an familiar brown school uniform, similar to one that Hara had been wearing earlier, with the only notable difference being that she wore a bright red coloured bow-tie neatly tied around her neck.

" _She really hadn't change that much…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Why don't you laugh too, Kageyama?"_**

 ** _60%_**

Mob shook his head in dismay, he could feel his fingers pressing hard against his hand's palm, _"Stop that, I-I'm not there anymore."_

 _"_ W-what you even doing here, Asagiri?" The boy asked in quiet tone, desperate to keep his mind from wandering back to those awful memories, "Did your family move here?"

"Ah no." The girl said shyly, both her voice and body movement became slightly more relaxed, perhaps relieved that they were now talking about an topic that seem safe enough to discuss,

"I actually been coming here since I entered middle school. I know, it's bit weird considering that I live so up north, but Daddy always come here for business meetings, so it's easy for him to pick me up and-"

She paused for a second, her checks began to faintly blush "-and I haven't exactly had the best track record with the schools in my neighbourhood."

" ** _My previous school was boring, so that's why I came here_** ** _."_**

"Oh, I see…"

"What about you? You haven't changed schools, have you? I mean, you're still in your uniform and-"

"Ah no, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh…"

(Mob couldn't help but notice an small yet notable wave of disappointment appearing on her face before quickly disappearing.)

After that, they both stood there in silence for an awhile, one trying to think of the best way to express what she wanted to say while the other…simply had nothing more to say.

"You know, I never did thank you for that day…"

"It's fin-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, she grabbed both of his hands into an tight grip with her own, her eyes were now filled with such determination that it almost made him take an step back,

"It's not fine." She said firmly, her grip becoming ever tighter, "If it weren't for you, that _thing_ would be still be haunting me and Daddy would have been-" She paused for an second, taking in an deep breath before continuing, "You saved our lives despite having no reason to do so, hell, you didn't take Daddy's money or even leave behind your name! So, thank you, really, thank you."

"Ah…"

It was so strange, seeing her act like that. Ever since that day, whenever his mind chose to bring back those particular memoires, Mob couldn't help but imagined her in two different, yet both unflattering ways.

Sometimes, it was as the host of an vengeful spirit who wanted to kill everyone whom it deemed worthy enough to draw in his wrath, an unstoppable monster whom the young esper couldn't overwhelm with his own psychic powers, while the other version …was simply a very cruel person.

" ** _Why don't you laugh too, Kageyama?"_**

Yet, the person standing in front of him was neither of those of things, instead she was-

"Ah, Asagiri? Could you let go of my hands? _("You're hurting me…")_

"Ah!" Her face flushed in embarrassment as she finally released the poor boy's aching hands, "Sorry about that."

"I-it's alright."

Once again, there was uncomfortable silence held between them.

It would have been nice if it had just ended there, just her thanking him. She would have soon left, and Mob would just have continued waiting for Dimple to finish off the evil spirit inside the school, and then they would have just gone back home.

Life would just go on as usual. Nothing less, nothing more, ….

"Kageyama? I know this might sound a bit silly, but… would you like to be friends?"

 ** _80%_**

 ** _She was smiling at him again._**

 ** _To non- involved on-looker, it would look like an average smile that one would share with their friends on an average wonderful day._**

 ** _They wouldn't exactly be off the mark with that line of thinking, she was indeed having a great time with her "friends"._**

 ** _After all, it was quite fun watching them beating the living crap of the poor boy,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Come on, what the matter Kageyama? We're all friends here." He heard her say (which rather hard to do considering that his mind was still reveling in pain from having his stomach kicked multiple times),_**

 ** _Without warning, someone grabbed the boy's hair, pull him up and forced him to look at her straight in the eyes, all while she maintained that phony smile of hers,_**

 ** _"_** ** _So, why don't you laugh too, Kageyama?"_**

"Kageyama?"

He blinked.

Minori was still there, her nervous eyes held a hopeful look, waiting patiently for him to give her an answer to her humble request,

So, he gave her one.

"No. I-I'm sorry, but I don't think we could be friends, Asagiri."

He wanted to say more but his throat was suddenly drying up, his eyes were now facing the ground, so he just waited.

For a while, nothing was said until Minori spoke again,

"Yeah, you're right… like I said, it was an silly thing to even ask…well then, I should get going by now, huh? My dad is probably waiting at the front entrance by now."

Although she tried to say it with an calm tone, Mob could hear her voice beginning to crack up, "Ah well, goodbye Kageyama."

"Goodbye."

He didn't even look up until she headed back inside the school, and it wasn't until he returned home later that day that his mind would finally stop repeating that god-awful memory,

" ** _Why don't you laugh too, Kageyama?"_**

 ** _99%: Fear_**

* * *

" _It's so quiet."_

Despite its' rather blend look, Mob always did enjoy the simplicity of his room.

There was nothing much to look at of course, just an few family portraits, a small cactus (an nice gift from his brother.) and an small desk for him to work on his school assignments… and that pretty much sum up it(Than again, he wasn't the sort of person to decorate his room with unnecessary stuff...).

He didn't really used his room that often as he typically spent his time downstairs with his family or going out to help Reigen finish off whatever evil spirt he may be facing that moment. Thus, his room was only ever used for sleeping or whenever he just wanted to be alone.

Tonight, it was the latter… of course, that wasn't necessity considering that there was no one else within the house to disturbed him.

His parents had just left to go out to meet with an couple of their friends for an fancy dinner while Ritsu was busy helping his fellow schoolmates prepare for a upcoming school event so Mob was left entirely alone for that night.

He laid on his bed, staring dully at the ceiling. Ever since he arrived home, his body felt like collapsing at any given moment and his mind would only go back wandering towards what happened earlier that day…and the last time he had meets Minori… and Mogami,

" ** _I really glad to have meet you_** ** _!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Even if you said those words, what comes before all that is your fear_** ** _."_**

 _"_ _I really haven't change that much, huh…"_

"Well, you look like shit kid."

He couldn't help but give a small smile at the green shaped blob that was hovering over him, a feeling of relief washed over him upon seeing his old companion, "Oh, welcome back, Dimple."

"Did something happen, kid? I nearly got myself killed( **again** ) from trying to get through that nasty barrier that you put around the house.

"Oh." Mob remarked, his check turned slightly red in embarrassment, "I'm sorry about that, Dimple, I just been feeling a bit stressed."

"…"

The evil spirit raised one of his eyebrows at the young esper's vague answer and waited for him to offer a more detail explanation, but… none ever came. He gave off a small sigh,

"Fine, suit yourself _…_ but if you want to talk about, I'll always be here ( _"Not like I'm going anywhere any time soon….")_

"Ah, thank you…Anyways, Dimple." Mob quickly remarked, eager to change the topic, "How did everything go? Were you able to handle the evil spirit?"

"Ah yes…" Dimple's expression changed the moment Mob mentioned the case regarding Yamato Academy, his face became more uneasy, "About that…"

"Oh… did you get yourself killed, Dimple?"

"…Kid, you really ought to have more faith in me… but no, what happen was that things became a bit more…complicated than I expected."

"Oh…do you need my help then, Dimple?"

"Yeah...I do."

"Alright." The boy quickly got off his bed and went to his room's closest to change into more comfortable and warmer clothing for the cold night, "I don't think that It should take us more than 15 minutes to head back, so-"

"Hold your high horses there, buddy. First off, wasn't the whole point of me sneaking into that preppy school was because you couldn't be there during the night?"

"Oh…I suppose we'll have to be there pretty early in the morning then."

"Oh, there's no need for that."

"...?"

"Come on now." Mob watched in utter confusion as Dimple began heading (or floating) towards his room's door, "It'll probably be best if we don't keep the brat waiting any longer, otherwise she might burn the whole house down."


End file.
